Let's Play
by dyakuro34-7
Summary: Jongin dan Kyungsoo. Hanyalah sepasang namja yang pernah bermain bersama. Mungkin dengan sebuah permainan yang tidak biasa, hubungan mereka menjadi lebih baik. Hei, bisakah kau mengobatiku? Kaisoo / Kaido / EXO/ Slight : Sulay warning: Typo(s), Yaoi, abal.


Let's Play

Namja kecil itu kini tengah bernyanyi riang bersama kedua orang tuanya. Dia memandang kesekeliling dimana dia dan orang tuanya tengah menghabiskan waktu liburan bersama.

Mall. Mungkin itulah tempat yang paling tepat untuk berlibur bagi kalangan orang sibuk seperti keluarga Kim. Hanya ini yang bisa mereka lakukan untuk tetap membuat Jongin –anak mereka- tetap merasakan kasih sayang di sela kesibukan mereka yang semakin menjadi-jadi.

"Jongin apa kau senang hari ini?"

Jongin mengangguk menanggapi pertanyaan sang eomma. Dengan sebuah ice cream rasa vanila di tangannya, Jongin tersenyum manis.

Namja berumur 6 tahun itu kembali mengedarkan pandangannya. Dan sekarang mata tajam itu tengah terpaku pada sebuah toko mainan yang cukup besar.

"Appa, Jongin pingin kecana."

Jongin menarik-narik baju appanya lalu menunjuk toko mainan itu.

Sang appa hanya mengangguk pasti lalu menggendong Jongin masuk ke dalam toko bersama sang istri di sampingnya.

"Jongin mau beli apa?"

Namja kecil itu menatap satu persatu rak-rak mainan dengan antusias. Bahkan pertanyaan sang appapun tak dihiraukan.

"Appa-appa tulunkan aku!"

Jongin berontak dalam gendongan sang appa. Mencoba melepaskan diri saat melihat benda yang menarik perhatiannya.

Appa Jongin menurut. Dia melepas sang anak untuk memilih apa yang dia sukai.

Jongin berlari kecil mendekati sebuah rak. Rak mainan anak perempuan memang, tapi disana ada sebuah objek yang benar-benar membuat matanya berbinar senang. Bukan barbie, ataupun mainan rumah-rumahan. Melainkan seperangkat mainan dokter-dokteran, lengkap dengan baju dan sebuah monitor kecil pendetekti jantung.

"Appa! Itu!"

Jongin menunjuknya. Dengan puppy eyes yang imut, ia berusaha membujuk ayahnya untuk membelikan mainan yang cukup mahal itu.

Appa Jongin mengambil mainan yang ditunjuk Jongin

"Kau mau yang ini?"

Jongin langsung mengangguk antusias dengan pertanyaan appanya.

"Boleh aku memilikinya?"

"Tentu saja sayang. Ayo pergi ke kasir." Ajak eomma Jongin.

"Kenapa Jongin beli mainan ini?" tanya Appa Jongin.

"Kalna Jongin pingin jadi doktel appa. Jongin pingin nyembuhin banyak olang trus punya banyak uang kaya appa."

Appa dan eomma Jongin terkekeh pelan mendengar penuturan polos sang anak.

"Kalo gitu Jongin harus janji sama appa untuk jadi dokter yang baik kalau besar nanti. Ok?"

Appa Jongin mengulurkan jati kelingkingnya pada Jongin.

"Ne. Jongin janji."

.

Ting tong..

Bel rumah besar itu berbunyi. Membuat seorang namja tampan menghentikan aktifitas membaca korannya. Dengan segera dia berjalan kearah pintu masuk rumahnya. Membuka pintu besar itu lalu tersenyum manis pada sang tamu.

"Annyeong Joonmyeon hyung." Itulah kata pertama yang Joonmyeon –namja tanpan- dengar setelah membuka pintu. Seorang namja kecil yang tengah nyaman berada di gendongan sang eomma.

"Annyeong Kyungie. Kau makin manis saja." Joonmyeon mengusak rambut hitam Kyungsoo lembut.

"Aku tampan hyung." Ucap Kyungsoo sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"KYUNGIE!" tatapan Kyungsoo sontak mengalih pada seorang namja kecil berkulit gelap di belakang Joonmyeon.

"Jongie! Umma, tulun, tulun!" Kyungsoo meronta dalam gendongan sang umma sambil merentangkan tangannya pada Jongin.

"Iya-iya. Sudah main sana sama Jongin."

Eomma Kyungsoo terkekeh pelan melihat tingkah sang anak yang akan selalu imut saat bersama Jongin.

"Ah. Joonmyeon, apa eommamu ada di dalam?" tanya eomma Kyungsoo pada Joonmyeon.

"Ne ahjumma. Dia ada dikamarnya."

"Kalau begitu, aku kesana dulu ya. terima kasih Joonmyeon. Ah.. dan satu lagi. Kau masih single Joonmyeon? Kenapa tidak mendekati Yixing saja?"

Eomma Kyungsoo menampakkan smirk kecilnya pada Joonmyeon sebelum berjalan ke arah kamar utama di rumah itu.

"Apa aku akan dijodohkan? Hey, umurku baru 17 tahun!"

.

Kedua namja kecil berkulit kontras itu kini berlari masuk kedalam sebuah kamar besar. Mereka langsung merebahkan diri di kasur empuk besar milik Jongin.

"Hwa.. cudah lama Kyungie gak kecini. Jongie kangen Kyungie gak?" Kyungsoo menengkurapkan tubuhnya lalu menatap Jongin yang masih berbaring.

"Eum. Jongie kangen cama Kyungie. Udah lama banget Kyungie gak main sama Jongie kan? Jongie kecepian." Jongin mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu.

"Jongie, bibirnya kok kaya bebek cih? Jelek tau."

Cup..

Bibir kecil Kyungsoo menyentuh bibir Jongin sekilas.

"Katanya jelek. Kok dicium?"

"Abis Kyungie gemes cama Jongie." Kyungsoo menutup wajah merahnya dengan bantal. Tubuhnya kecilnya bergerak kekanan kekiri.

"Kyungie jangan gitu dong. Tempat tidulnya jadi goyang nih." Ucap Jongin sambil memeluk tubuh Kyungsoo agar berhenti bergerak.

"Aaa Jongie lepas. Kyungie gak bica gelak nih." Kyungsoo mendorong-dorong tubuh Jongin.

"Gak mau. Jongie pingin peluk Kyungie telus." Akhirnya Kyungsoo diam. dia hanya pasrah saat Jongin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Ah. Jongie, itu apa?" Kyungsoo menunjuk peralatan dokter mainan Jongin di atas meja nakas.

"Itu mainan baluku Kyungie. Kau mau main belcamaku?"

Kyungsoo berpikir sejenak sebelum akhirnya mengangguk antusias.

"Kalau begitu, Jongie jadi doktelnya, Kyungie jadi paciennya ne?" lagi-lagi Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk. Dia menatap Jongin yang mulai turun dari tempat tidur lalu mengambil beberapa mainan itu.

"Nah, cekalang Kyungie buka baju dulu ne. biar enak mainannya." Ucap Jongin sambil menarik-narik baju biru yang digunakan Kyungsoo.

"Kenapa buka baju? Waktu Kyungie di Lumah cakit, Kyungie gak buka baju."

"Pokoknya Kyungie halus buka baju! Ayo buka!" Jongin membali menarik-narik paksa baju Kyungsoo hingga baju itu sedikit melar.

"iya-iya. Kyungie buka baju cekalang." Kyungsoo membuka bajunya. Lalu melipat baju itu agar tidak kusut nantinya. "Cudah kan?"

Jongin menggeleng kuat. "Cemuanya." Ucap namja kecil itu dengan nada manja.

"Apa? Kenapa cemuanya? Kyungie gak mau ah!"

"Kyungie gak cayang cama Jongie? Jongie kan Cuma pingin main cama Kyungie. Kyungie jahat! Hue.." Kyungsoo terlihat sangat bingung saat melihat Jongin yang menangis keras. Dia bingung harus melakukan apa sekarang. Dia tidak mau membuka celananya, tapi dia lebih tidak mau malihat Jonginnya menangis.

"Iya! Kyungie buka celana. Jongie jangan nangis." Dengan gerakan cepat dan sedikit ragu, Kyungsoo menanggalkan celana beserta celana dalam pororonya. Membuat namja kecil itu telanjang bulat dengan kulit putih susunya.

"Ye! Kyungie hyung udah buka baju!" sorak Jongin saking senangnya. Ia memandang tubuh temannya yang lebih tua satu tahun itu. "Gajahnya Kyungie kecil ya."

Blush..

Kyungsoo segera menutupi 'gajahnya' yang tadi ditujuk oleh Jongin.

"Jangan begitu! Punya Jongie juga pasti kecil! Ayo mulai mainnya." Jongin terkekeh pelan saat melihat tingkah Kyungsoo yang menggemaskan. Dengan segera, Jongin mengambil semangkuk kecil selai strawberry dan juga pisau mainannya.

"Kyungie beldili cekalang. Jongie mau pakein celai ini ke tubuhnya Kyungie. Bial kaya dalah gitu." Kyungsoo menurut. Dia berdiri di samping Jongin yang tersenyum sangaaat lebar.

Tangan kecil Jongin mulai melancarkan aksinya. Pisau mainan itu kini tengah mengoleskan selai merah ke beberapa titik tubuh Kyungsoo. Lutut kanan, pusar,dada, dan juga leher Kyungsoo.

"Celecai."

"Cekalang Kyungie halus ngapain?" tanya Kyungsoo dengan lugunya.

"Kyungie nanti jalan ke Jongie cambil pula-pula cakit. Telus nanti Jongie obatin deh. Kyungie ngelti kan?" Kyungsoo mengagguk mengerti lalu berjalan menjauhi Jongin.

Permainan dimulai...

.

"Eung... cakit. Tubuh Kyungcoo cakit. Tolong Kyungcoo." Kyungsoo berjalan tertatih kearah Jongin yang sepertinya sangat puas dengan akting Kyungsoo.

"Ya Tuhan ada apa dengan mu nona muda?" Jongin membantu Kyungsoo berjalan lalu merebahkannya di atar kasur.

"Tubuhku cakit doktel. Aku jatuh dari pohon kacang. HUE!" Kyungsoo berpura-pura menangis sambil memegangi lututnya.

"Ssst.. jangan menangis. Doktel akan sembuhin kamu kok. Jangan nangis" Kyungsoo berhenti menangis. Lalu menatap Jongin yang juga menatapnya. "Doktel mulai ya?" Kyungsoo mengangguk kecil.

Jongin merapatkan tubuhnya pada tubuh Kyungsoo. saking dekatnya, Jongin dapat mencium bau strawberry yang manis menguar dari tubuh kecil Kyungsoo.

Slurp...

Kyungsoo sedikit heran saat Jongin menjilat selai strawberry di lututnya. Apa ini termasuk dalam pengobatan? Dia terus menatap Jongin yang kini menghisap lututnya hingga selai strawberry disana habis.

"Nah. Yang dicini cudah cembuh." Jongin merangkak pelan diatas tubuh Kyungsoo. mengarahkan wajahnya pada perut Kyungsoo yang penuh dengan selai. Dengan lugunya, Jongin menjilat selai selai itu dengan perlahan. Ia ingin menikmati manis selai dan juga tubuh Kyungsoo yang menyampur jadi satu.

"Ah.. cucah cekali menghilangkan luka yang dicini." Gerutu Jongin sambil menatap pusar Kyungsoo yang terisi penuh oleh selai. Jongin menempelkan bibirnya pada pusar Kyungsoo lalu menghisapnya geram.

"Ahh.. Doktel." Desahan kecil meluncur bebas dari bibir kecil Kyungsoo. dia merasakan sebuah perasaan yang berbeda dalam dirinya. Seperti ada kupu-kupu beterbangan dari seluruh tubuhnya. Panas.

"Cebental Kyungie. Lukanya akan cembuh cebental lagi." Ucap Jongin di sela-sela hisapannya.

"eungh.."

"Nah yang disini juga sudah celecai. Huft.. cape juga jadi doktel." Kyungsoo cekikikan melihat tingkah Jongin yang berpura-pura mengusap keringat.

"Jongie cape? Kalo gitu ictilahat cada dulu." Jongin langsung menggeleng kuat.

"Tidak ada waktu untuk ictilahat! Halus celamatkan Kyungie dulu!" Jongin kembali merapatkan tubuhnya dengan Kyungsoo. tanpa mereka berdua sadari, tubuh mereka sudah saling menindih saat ini.

"Hhh.. Jongiehh..." desahan itu kembali muncul dari bibir Kyungsoo saar Jongin menjilat, menghisap, dan menggigit dadanya. Bukannya menghilangakan selai, Jongin malah membuat 'merah-merah' di dada Kyungsoo.

Tangan Kyungsoo tak diam. jari-jarinya meremas helaian rambut Jongin untuk melampiaskan 'rasanya'

Jongin diam saja dengan perlakuan Kyungsoo. namja berkulit gelap itu terlalu sibuk dengan kedua tonjolan merah muda di dada Kyungsoo.

Jilatan Jongin tidak berhenti sampai disitu. Lidahnya mulai nakal dan menelusuri leher Kyungsoo yang jenjang dan merah karena selai strawberry. Dengan gemas, Jongin menggigit keras leher Kyungsoo yang menimbulkan suara teriakan dari sang empunya.

"ahh.. Jong.. ih.. ini" Kyungsoo tak dapat melanjutkan perkataannya. Dia tetap menikmati sentuhan dari sang dokter.

"Hah... cudah celecai Kyungie." Kyungsoo mendesah kecewa saat Jongin menghentikan aksinya. Ada rasa tidak rela hinggap dibenaknya.

"Benalkah? Jadi mainnya cudah celecai?" Jongin menggeleng kecil. Namja itu beranjak dari tubuh Kyungsoo lalu mengambil dua buah penjepit yang terhubung dengan monitor oleh 2 buah kabel panjang. Hanya penjepit plastik biasa.

Dengan cekatan, ia menjepit salah satu nipple kecil Kyungsoo dengan penjepit itu. begitu pula dengan nipple yang lain.

"J-Jongin. Ini apa? Kenapa ituku dijepit? Pelih Jongie." Jongin tidak memperdulikan rengekan Kyungsoo yang diselingi oleh isakan-isakan kecil. Ia hanya fokus pada monitor yang ada dihadapannya. Ia menyentuh salah satu tombol dalam monitor yang memerlukan tenaga listrik itu.

"Akh! Jongin!" pekik Kyungsoo yang membuat Jongin sedikit terkejut. Sesungguhnya ia tidak tahu bahwa ia menyentuh tombol pengalir listrik. Bukan listrik yang kuat, hanya listrik tegangan kecil yang hanya bisa untuk menggelitiki tubuh manusia.

"M-maaf Kyungie. Gwenchana?"

Kyungsoo menggeleng lemah dengan matanya yang berair.

"Mau melanjutkannya?" Lagi-lagi Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk. Namun kali ini lebih lemah dari yang sebelumnya.

Jongin mengambil sebuah suntikan mainan dari atas meja. Mengisi suntikan tanpa jarum itu dengan mayonese dingin yang dicampur dengan air hingga menjadi sedikit encer. (tahu bentuk suntikan tanpa jarum kan ya?)

Kyungsoo menatap ngeri suntikan yang dibawa Jongin. Sedikit besar dan juga panjang.

"JONGIN AKU GAK MAU DICUNTIK!" teriak Kyungsoo yang sampai menggema di seluruh ruangan. Tapi berterima kasihlah karena di kamar Jongin kedap suara.

"Aduh Kyungie jangan teliak teliak dong! Telinga Jongie cakit tau."

"Tapi Kyungie gak mau di cuntik." Kyungsoo mempoutkan bibirnya lucu. Membuat Jongin mau tak mau, tak bisa menahan keinginan untuk mengecup plum itu.

"Tidak cakit kok. Cuma kaya digigit cemut." Kyungsoo diam. "Mau ya Kyungie. Mau ya?" Jongin mengerjap-erjapkan matanya imut untuk menggoda Kyungsoo.

"Tapi lepackan penjepit yang ini ya?" Jongin mengangguk semangat lalu melepaskan kedua penjepit itu dari nipple Kyungsoo.

"Sudah." Kyungsoo menghela nafas lega saat tak merasakan lagi aliran listrik yang terasa menggelitik itu. "Cekalang Kyungie nungging ya."

"Kenapa Kyungie halus nungging? Kita kan gak mau main kuda-kudaan."

"ah! Kyungie banyak plotes! Tinggal nungging aja, apa cucahnya?!" Kyungsoo sedikit tersentak dengan bentakan Jongin. Ia ingin menangis, tapi dia takut Jongin akan semakin marah padanya. Akhirnya dengan ragu, Kyungsoo mulai menungging membelakangi Jongin. Membuat namja berkulit gelap itu bisa melihat pantat putih mulus dan hole pink sempit miliknya.

"Nah begitu kan lebih bagus." Ucap Jongin sambil mengelus pelan salah satu bongkahan pantat Kyungsoo. "Sekarang, Bokongnya disuntik dulu ya."

Kyungsoo meneguk salivanya kasar. Apa dia akan disuntik seperti beberapa hari yang lalu saat ia demam? Dia tidak mau disuntik lagi. Rasanya sangat, sangat, sangat sakit.

Sementara itu, Jongin tengah menggaruk rambutnya yang tak gatal. Dia bingung. Kenapa suntikannya tidak punya jarum? Lalu bagaimana caranya ia menyuntik Kyungsoo?

Disela-sela kebingungannya, Jongin tak sengaja melihat single hole Kyungsoo yang terasa menggodanya. Pink, sepit, dan berkedut.

"Belcabalah Kyungie. Ini tidak akan cecakit caat kita diimunicaci." Ucap Jongin. Ya, dia berfikir mungkin tidak akan terlalu sakit kali ini.

Kyungsoo menghela nafas lega –lagi- saat mendengar perkataan Jongin. _'tidak akan cakit'_

Jongin memposisikan suntikan itu di depan hole Kyungsoo. lalu mendorong batang suntikan itu secara perlahan.

Mata Kyungsoo membulat sempurna saat merasakan benda asing memasuki lubangnya. Sakit, perih, panas, juga dingin terasa jadi satu di sekitar holenya

"AGH! Jongin appo!" Kyungsoo merusaha menggapai tangan Jongin di belakang sana. Namja kecil itu tidak kuat dengan sakitnya. Sungguh sangat sakit.

"Kyungie bica tenang tidak cih? Ini balu cedikit yang macuk." Ucap Jongin sambil terus berusaha mendorong suntikan itu. dia tidak tahu bagaimana sakitnya Kyungsoo saat ini, dan dia tidak peduli.

"Gak mau hiks.. appo jongie! Pelih. Cetop!" Kyungsoo menangis keras. Tubuhnya benar-benar terasa lemas dan terbakar.

"Cebental Kyungie. Cebental lagi." Jongin menggunakan tangan kirinya yang tak terpakai untuk mengelus punggung Kyungsoo yang berkeringat. Sementara itu tangan kanannya terus mendorong suntikkannya.

"Ah... kenapa ini cucah cekali!" Geram Jongin yang kesal karena sedari tadi suntikannya belum masuk sepenuhnya di dalam hole Kyungsoo. bahkan belum setengahnya. Dengan iseng, Jongin memaju-mundurkan suntikan itu. bermaksud untuk mempermudah pemasukkannya.

"Ahh ahh.. Jong.. nghhh.." Jongin menatap Kyungsoo yang seperti menikmati keusilannya.

"Kyungie cuka?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk kecil sambil menutup matanya.

"N-ne Jong.. hhh.. ermmghh.."

"Jongie cepetin ya Kyung."

"I-iyah.. Jong.. cepetin gelakannya... enak.."

Jongin mempercepat gerakan suntikan hingga desahan demi desahan meluncur bebas dari bibir seorang Kyungsoo yang berumur 7 tahun.

"Ahk! J-Jong.. dicituh... tucuk lagi!"

Jongin yang sedikit bingung hanya bisa menusuk hole Kyungsoo secara asal.

"Bukan! Ahh Jong.. hsss.. kanan."

Jongin yang polos (POLOS APANYA?!) mengikuti ucapan Kyungsoo. ia menggerakkan suntikkannya kearah kanan.

"Ah.. ahh.. ani! Kilihh euhh"

Jongin kembali menggerakkan suntikannya ke kiri.

"Jongiehhh.. ahh.."

Dengan gerakan cepat dan kuat. Jongin langsung melesakkan suntikan itu hingga masuk seluruhnya. Lalu mengeluarkan mayonese cair di dalam hole Kyungsoo

"Ahhh.."

Kyungsoo mendesah nikmat. Rasa dingin memenuhi lubangnya sakarang.

Jongin hanya bisa melihat tubuh Kyungsoo yang terengah-engah lalu mencabut suntikannya keluar. Saking banyaknya, mayonese itu meluber keluar. Membuat sebuah anak sungai kecil di kaki Kyungsoo.

Namja bermata bulat itu merebahkan dirinya di kasur. Mengatur nafasnya sambil menatap Jongin yang tak bergeming di tempatnya.

"eum.. Jongie macukin apa ke itunya Kyungie? Kok lacanya dingin cih?" tanya Kyungsoo dengan wajah lugunya.

"Itu mayonece dingin yang Jongie campul pake air. Enak kan Kyung?" jawab Jongin tak kalah lugu. "Ah! Itu apa? kok gajahnya Kyungie ngelualin ail cih?"

Pandangan Kyungsoo kini beralih pada juniornya yang mengeluarkan sedikit 'air'. Dia tidak tahu, air apa itu. author pun tak tahu air apa itu ._.

"Apa Kyungie ngompol ya?" gumam Kyungsoo sambil menatap tempat tidur Jongin yang berantakan. Lalu dia menatap tempat dimana dia 'diperkosa' suntikkan tadi.

"Ailnya tidak banyak kok Kyung. Tidak ucah dipikilkan." Ucap Jongin sambil mengelus pelan rambut hitam Kyungsoo.

"Kyungie capek?" Kyungsoo mengangguk mendengar pertanyaan Jongin. "Tapi kan Jongie belum dibayal."

Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya. Dia lupa kalau ke dokter itu harus bayar.

"Tapi Kyungie gak punya uang pak doktel. Kyungie mau bayar pake apa?" Kyungsoo menundukkan kepalanya. dia sangat merasa bersalah pada Jongin yang sudah menyembuhkannya, tapi dia tidak bisa bayar.

"Jongie gak minta uang kok."

Kyungsoo mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap Jongin yang tersenyum manis.

"Telus?"

Jongin diam sebentar. Seakan-akan ragu dengan apa yang ada di pikirannya.

"Jongie pingin pacukin gajah Jongie ke lubangnya Kyungie. Boleh kan?" tanya Jongin dengan Innocent facenya

"Apa halus itu?"

Jongin mengangguk pasti. Membuat Kyungsoo menggigit bibirnya ragu.

"Baiklah. Tapi cepat ya."

Mata Jongin berbinar saat mendengar ucapan Kyungsoo yang terkesan pasrah.

"Ne. Jongie akan cepat kok. Cekalang, Kyungie tidulan di kacul." Ucap Jongin sambil mendorong tubuh Kyungsoo pelan hingga berbaring di tempat tidur.

"Kenapa tidak cepelti tadi?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Abis, Jongie pingin liat muka Kyungie."

Sesaat kemudian, tubuh Kyungsoo sudah dihimpit dengan tubuh Jongin yang lebih besar darinya.

"Kyungie ciap ya? Jongie mau macukin cekalang."

"Jongie gak buka baju?" tanya Kyungsoo saat melihat baju Jongin yang masih melekat.

"Enggak. Jongin Cuma buka celana. Cudah jangan banyak tanya. Jongie udah gak cabal nih macukin gajahnya."

Kyungsoo terkekeh pelan melihat tingkah Jongin yang sangat menggemaskan.

"Ne. macukkan ce.."

Ucapan Kyungsoo terputus dengan adanya sebuah bibir yang menyumpal bibirnya.

Bibir Jongin bergerak kecil diatas bibir Kyungsoo. melumat, dan mengecup bibir berisi itu dengan pelan. 'manis' mungkin itu satu-satunya kata yang terdefinisi didalam pikiran Jongin saat ini.

Kyungsoo perlahan-lahan mulai membalas perlakuan Jongin. Bibirnya bergerak seirama dengan arah lumatan namja di atasnya. Kedua tangan mungilnya sudah tersimpan rapi di leher sang sahabat.

Perlahan, Jongin melepaskan ciuman mereka. sebuah benang saliva menggantung indah dan menghubungkan kedua bibir namja kecil itu.

"Bibil Kyungi manis banget. Jongie cuka."

"Bibil Jongie juga empuk kaya jeli."

"Mulai cekalang bibil Kyungie punya Jongie. Allaceo?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk dengan senyuman manis yang terpatri indah di bibirnya. Tapi senyuman itu tak bertahan lama saat merasakan sesuatu yang 'amat besar' –menurut Kyungsoo- mulai memasuki lubangnya.

"A-Akh! Cakit Jongie. Cakit." Kyungsoo mulai menangis kala benda itu tetap saja berusaha masuk.

"Ssst.. tidak apa-apa. Nanti akan enak Kyungie. Jangan nangis ne?" ucap Jongin sambil mengusap air mata Kyungsoo yang berjatuhan. Disisi lain, bagian tubuh lainnya belum berhenti 'menyiksa' Kyungsoo.

"Hiks.. appo Jong ahh telalu becal." Kyungsoo menutup matanya karna tak berani melihat wajah Jongin. Entah apa sebabnya.

"Kyungie tenang awhh.. cempit banget." Rintih Jongin saat setengah juniornya sudah masuk. Dia diam sebentar dan menunggu reaksi Kyungsoo selanjutnya.

10 menit kemudian, Kyungsoo membuka matanya.

"Jongie kenapa belhenti?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Nungguin Kyungie bangun. Nah cekalang Kyungi kan udah bangun, jadi..."

JLEB

"ARGH!" refleks, Kyungsoo langsung mencakar bahu Jongin saat namja berkulit tan itu melesakkan juniornya dalam sekali hentak.

"M-mianhae Kyungie." Rintih Jongin sambil menikmati remasan hole Kyungsoo pada juniornya.

"J-Jongie jahat! Ini cakit cekali!"

Jongin hanya diam dan membiarkan Kyungsoo terus menangis. Dia hanya anak kecil, jadi tidak tahu bagaimana rasanya menjadi Kyungsoo saat ini. dari pada memperburuk keadaan, lebih baik diam.

15 menit berlalu. Merek berdua masih saja diam dalam posisi mereka masing-masing.

"Jongie, gelakkan gajahmu." Jongin langsung menatap mata Kyungsoo intens.

"Boleh?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk kecil. "tapi pelan-pelan ya."

"Ne. Jongie janji bakal pelan-pelan."

Jongin mulai menggerakkan juniornya keluar masuk dengan pelan. Mungkin, jiwa semenya mengatakan untuk tidak menyakiti Kyungsoo lebih jauh lagi.

Sementara itu, Kyungsoo hanya bisa mencoba untuk menyesuaikan diri dengan ukuran junior Jongin yang tak biasa. Mungkin 2 kali besar juniornya atau mungkin lebih. Sesekali tangan kecil Kyungsoo mencakar bahu Jongin saat namja gelap itu menusuk lubangnya terlalu dalam.

"Ahh.. aahhh.. Jongiehh.. telus... dicanahh.."

Jongin tersenyum innocent saat desahan Kyungsoo makin menjadi-jadi. Dengan semangat, Jongin mulai mempercepat gerakan juniornya. Lebih cepat dan lebih cepat lagi hingga terdengat suara aneh becek dari hole Kyungsoo.

Beberapa cairan mayonese yang masih tertinggal mengalir keluar seiring cepatnya sodokan junior Jongin yang sudah mengeras.

"ssst.. Kyung ieeehhh.." entah dorongan dari mana. Jongin membuka kaki Kyungsoo lebih lebar lalu mendorongnya hingga menyentuh dada Kyungsoo sendiri.

Jongin menatap ke bawah. Ia melihat hole Kyungsoo yang seakan terseret oleh juniornya. Menandakan seberapa sempitnya hole itu.

"AHH! Jongie mau pipic Kyungiehh..." desah Jongin tanpa mengentikan gerakannya.

"AAA jangan awwhhh didalem! Kelualin gajahnya!" Kyungsoo berusaha berontak saat Jongin tak mau menghentikan aktifitasnya.

"Gak mau!"

"Jongiehhh Jolok! Kelualin gak?"

"Enggak uhhh.. lubang kamu makin cempit kyung..."

"Ahh.. Jongie... hhh.. eung..."

"AGH! Jongie udah gak tahan!" Jongin langsung mencabut 'kontak' mereka lalu berlari kencang ke kamar mandi. Buat pipis katanya ._.

"Aduh cakit..." Kyungsoo berusaha duduk sambil menahan rasa sakit di holenya.

"Ahh.. leganya..." Kyungsoo langsung mengarahkan pandangannya pada Jongin yang baru keluar kamar mandi.

"Udah pipicnya?"

Jongin mengangguk sambil tersenyum lima jari.

"Kyungie kenapa? Kok melingis gitu?" Jongin mendekati Kyungsoo yang sudah menggunakan baju atasannya.

"Lubangnya kyungie cakit, Jongie."

"Eh? Kok bisa?" tanya Jongin ingin tahu.

"Kyungie juga gak ngelti. Pelih banget."

Iseng, atau memang risih, Kyungsoo menggerakkan tangannya menuju lubangnya. Ia merabanya sekilas lalu mengangkat tanganya saat merasakan benda cair mangalir.

"HUE~ beldalah. Gimana ini? Kyungie mati... HUE!" Kyungsoo menangis keras saat melihat jarinya berluruman darah. Ya walaupun tak terlalu banyak, tapi darah tetap saja darah.

"Gimana dong? Jongie juga gak ngelti." Jongin gelagapan dengan suara tangisan Kyungsoo yang makin keras. "Kyungie tunggu cebental. Jangan nangis ya. Jongie mau ambil obat."

Jongin segera mengenakan celanya lalu melesat pergi keluar kamar. Meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang masih terisak kecil.

.

"Kyungie! Jongie bawa obat. Cini jongie obatin." Kyungsoo langsung menegakkan tubuhnya saat mendengat teriakan Jongin.

"Itu apa?" tunjuk Kyungsoo pada benda di tangan Jongin.

"Obat melah cama kain kaca (kain kasa)"

Kyungsoo mengangguk. Entah dia mengerti atau tidak.

"Cekalang Kyungie nungging lagi ya. bial Jongin bica ngobatin lubanganya Kyungie."

Kyungsoo sedikit takut, tapi ia memberanikan diri.

Jongin langsung bertindak cepat. Ia meneteskan beberapa tetes obat merah ke pintu masuk hole kyungsoo yang lecet. Sangat berhati-hati karna tidak ingin menyakiti hyung kesayangannya.

"Aauh pelih Jongie. Pelan-pelan."

"Ne Kyungie, ini juga udah pelan."

Jongin hendak menutup hole Kyungsoo dengan kain kasa. Tapi dia berfikir sekali lagi.

'_sayang kalo lubang pinknya kyungie ditutup. Nanti gak bisa diliat lagi.'_

Pikiran anak kecil yang terlalu polos.

Akhirnya, Jongin tak jadi menutup hole Kyungsoo dengan kain kasa.

"Kyungie, ini udah celecai."

Kyungsoo membalikkan tubuhnya. Sedikit meringis saat rasa pering di holenya masih sedikit terasa.

"Ini pakau celananya." Jongin menyerahkan celana Kyungsoo.

"Gomawo Jongie. Kau baik cekali."

"Hehehe.. cheonma Kyung." Jongin tersenyu lebar hingga memperlihatkan gigi-gigi rapinya.

"Kau pintal mengobati, Jongie. Mungkin saat becal nanti kau bisa jadi doktel yang baik."

"Jinjja? Baiklah. Jongie akan jadi doktel demi Kyungie hyung."

"Janji ya?"

"Janji, Kyungie"

"Janji juga jangan tinggalin Kyungie. Jongie halus ada di deket Kyungie!"

Jongin mengangguk faham. Lalu kedua jadi kelingking itu bertaut. Membuat sebuah janji ala anak kecil yang belum pasti terjadi adanya.

(Mian, author gak kuat)

.

Ting tong..

Bel rumah itu terdengar sangat nyaring di telinga sang penghuni. Dia, seorang yeoja berumur, berjalan cepat kearah pintu utama mansion keluarga Do.

"Ah! Jongin. Lama kita tak bertemu." Seru sang yeoja saat melihat seorang namja tampan didepannya. Yeoja itu memeluk sang namja dengan erat. "Ayo masuk lah dulu"

Namja tampan itu tersenyum lalu berjalan mengikuti nyonya Do ke ruang keluarga.

"Bagaimana studimu di Jepang? Apa lancar?" tanya nyonya Do antusias.

"Ne semuanya lancar ahjumma. Aku tinggal menunggu penempatan saja." jawab Jongin dengan wajah malu-malunya.

"Benarkah? Syukurlah kalau begitu. Lalu, rencananya kau mau penempatan dimana? Jepang atau Korea?" tanya Nyonya DO lagi.

"Korea. Akan lebih menyenangkan mengabdi pada negara sendiri ahjumma."

"ah.. Dokter Kim pintar sekali merangkai kata-kata." Jongin tersenyum malu saat dipanggil Dokter Kim oleh nyonya Do.

"Ah iya." Jongin memberikan jeda untuk kalimat selanjutnya. "Apa Kyungsoo hyung ada dirumah?"

Nyonya Do mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Sejak kapan kau memanggil Kyungsoo dengan 'Kyungsoo hyung'? dulu kau memanggilnya 'Kyungie'" Goda nyonya Do.

"Itu kan dulu ahjumma. Jadi apa Kyungsoo ada di rumah?" ulang Jongin.

Nyonya Do hanya menunjuk ke lantai atas.

"Dia sedang demam. Ya Tuhan aku ada urusan, Jongin. Bisa kau jaga Kyungsoo untukku?"

Jongin mengagguk pasti dengan senyuman manis di wajahnya.

"Baiklah, Ahjumma perge dulu ne. sampa jumpa."

Sepeninggalan Nyonya Do, Jongin mulai berjalan ke lantai atas. Lebih tepatnya ke sebuah kamar berpintu coklat muda.

Rasa senang, lega, dan rindu bercampur menjadi satu dalam hati Jongin. Sudah 12 tahun Jongin meninggalkan Kyungsoo. tepat sehari setelah Jongin mengambil 'keperawanan' sang cinta monyetnya.

Saat itu Jongin belum mengerti apa yang dia lakukan. Yang dia tahu, dia hanya bermain dengan Kyungsoo untuk terakhir kalinya lalu pergi. Tapi sekarang berbeda. Jongin telah dewasa dan menjadi seorang dokter dalam usianya yang masih 18 tahun. Dia sudah mengerti apa yang dia lakukan pada Kyungsoo dulu, bukanlah sebuah permainan sepele yang bisa dilupakan begitu saja. Kejadian itu pasti masih melekat pada diri Kyungsoo.

Jongin membuka pintu itu perlahan agar tak menimbulkan suara.

"Kyungsoo hyung." Panggilnya saat melihat Kyungsoo tengah berbaring di kasur dengan sebuah kopres di dahinya. Matanya indahnya tertutup di wajah pucat pasi itu. tidurkah?

Jongin berjalan mendekati Kyungsoo yang masih terlelap. Pandangan namja tampan itu tak teralih dari wajah manis Kyungsoo.

"Kyungsoo hyung, Irona."

Jongin sebenarnya tidak tega untuk membangunkan Kyungsoo. tapi namja berkulit gelap itu benar-benar tidak bisa menahan keinginannya untuk melihat krystal indah dalam kelopan mata itu. tatapan yang pernah dan akan selalu membuatnya tenggelam dalam lautan perasaan bahagia.

"Eung..." Kyungsoo melengkuh pelan saat mendengar suara di dekatnya. Matanya mengerjap pelan untuk membiasakan diri dengan cahaya sekitar.

"Kyungsoo hyung."

Pandangan Kyungsoo langsung mengarah pada Jongin yang tersenyum manis padanya. Beberapa saat Kyungsoo diam untuk mengumpulkan setengah nyawanya yang belum kembali.

Matanya membulat saat sadar siapa orang yang ada di hadapannya. Tubuhnya refleks bergerak untuk menjauhi Jongin yang berusaha mengelus rambutnya tadi.

"Waeyo?" tanya Jongin.

"Harusnya aku yang bertanya begitu. Untuk apa kau disini?"

Kyungsoo melemparkan tatapan mematikannya pada Jongin. Dengan sedikit tenaga yang dia punya, Kyungsoo berusaha bangkit dari ranjangnya. Menurut namja manis itu, akan lebih baik dia pergi dari pada satu ruangan dengan seorang namja tak bertanggung jawab sejenis Jongin.

Belum sempat Kyungsoo menggapai gagang pintu, sebuah tangan menghentikan pergerakannya. Tangan itu mencengkram pergelangan tangan Kyungsoo dengan erat seakan tak mau melepaskannya.

"Kau masih sakit. Jangan banyak bergerak hyung."

Jongin berusaha menuntun Kyungsoo agar kembali ke ranjangnya. Tapi sepertinya Kyungsoo tak mau mendengarkan ucapan sahabatnya itu. Ia melepaskan cengkraman tangan Kai dari tangannya dengan lembut.

"Pergilah." Bisik Kyungsoo yang hampir saja tak terdengar.

"Salahkah aku menemuimu?"

Kyungsoo menatap Jongin dalam.

"Tidak. Kau hanya salah sudah meninggalkanku. Jadi, kenapa kau tidak meninggalkanku selamanya saja?"

"Kau ingin aku mati?"

Kyungsoo diam. dia berjalan perlahan menuju ranjangnya, lalu berbaring.

"Aku tidak bilang begitu. Aku hanya ingin kau menghilang dari kehidupanku."

"Kau hidupku. Jika aku menghilang dari hidupmu itu berarti aku mati."

Kyungsoo berdecih pelan.

"Kau lulusan kedokteran Kim Jongin, bukan sastra."

"Tapi paling tidak aku belajar banyak kosa kata indah karenamu."

Jongin naik keatas ranjang Kyungsoo. mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan tubuh Kyungsoo yang tak bergerak. Tangan kekarnya bergerak melingkar pada perut ramping namja di sampingnya.

"Kau tidak merindukanku hyung?" bisik Jongin tepat di telinga Kyungsoo.

"Aku ingin tapi aku sudah tidak bisa. Kau membunuh perasaanku, dulu."

"Maaf. Akan ku hidupkan perasaanmu lagi. Aku janji."

"Sesuatu yang mati tidak bisa hidup lagi."

.

"Tidak untuk kali ini Kyungie."

Jongin menarik dagu Kyungsoo lembut hingga menghadap padanya. Dengan pelan, Jongin mempertemukan kedua bibir mereka kedalam sebuah kecupan hangat. Kecupan-kecupan yang berubah menjadi lumatan halus tiap detiknya. Mereka hanya berusaha untuk mengungkapkan perasaan mereka masing-masing. mencurahkan segala rasa kasih sayang yang mereka pendam selama belasan tahun.

"Aku membencimu."

"Aku juga menyayangimu."

.

"Kyungie, kau demam bukan?"

Kyungsoo menatap Jongin penuh tanya, tapi tetap mengangguk kecil sebagai jawaban.

"Kau sudah berkeringat hari ini?"

Kyungsoo menggeleng.

"Kau kedinginan?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk.

"Kau mau sembuh?"

Pandangan Kyungsoo sekarang berubah menjadi tatapan curiga.

"Jangan berfikir macam-macam Kim."

"Kenapa? Aku hanya ingin menyembuhkanmu. Aku kan dokter sekarang." Ucap Jongin dengan sebuah seringai di wajahnya.

"Tapi aku tidak yakin pengobatanmu itu aman. Jangan-jangan kau menyuntikkan pasienmu dengan mayonese cair seperti dulu."

"Ya! itu tidak mungkin! Ijin praktikku bisa langsung dicabut kalau itu semua terjadi."

.

Jongin menciumi tengkuk dan leher Kyungsoo dengan lembut. Sementara tangannya mulai bergriliya di tubuh mulus Kyungsoo yang sudah taked total.

"Kau tak berubah." Ucap Jongin di sela-sela aktifitasnya. "Tetap cantik seperti dulu."

"Eungghh.. Jongie.." Kyungsoo tak dapat menahan desahannya. Kenikmatan yang dulu sempat Jongin berikan padanya, kini ia dapatkan kembali. bahkan berkali-kali lebih em.. menyenangkan.

"Kita lakukan dengan cepat Kyungie." Ucap Jongin dengan seringai serigalanya.

Namja tampan itu menurunkan kecupannya menuju perut Kyungsoo yang mirip perut wanita. Putih, dan tak berotot sama sekali.

"Lihat pusar ini. dulu aku pernah memasukkan selai strawberry ke sini bukan? lalu aku menghisapnya. Seperti ini."

Jongin langsung menghisap pusar Kyungsoo pelan. Sangat pelan, sampai-sampai Kyungsoo tersiksa karenanya.

"Ahh.. Jongie ple.. ah~"

"Kenapa sayang? Ada masalah?" Jongin menusuk nusuk pusar itu dengan lidahnya. Membuat benang saliva menghubungkan keduanya.

"Janghhaan.. goda"

Kyungsoo meremas helaian rambut Jongin demi membagikan kenikmatannya. Junior kecil milik Kyungsoo pun mulai menegang hingga bersentuhan dengan leher Jongin.

"Owh.. kau sudah horny hem?"

Tangan nakal Jongin kini mengelus junior Kyungsoo seduktif. membuat junior itu menjadi lebih keras lagi, dan lagi.

Kyungsoo semakin tak kuat menahan desahannya. Wajahnya yang pucat pasi berubah menjadi merah akibat perlakuan Jongin. Keringat berjatuhan dari seluruh tubuhnya. Dia merasa... ringan.

"I know you will like it baby..." Jongin berbisik di telinga Kyungsoo dengan nada seduktif. tangannya belum berhenti menggoda junior kyungsoo yang sudah full on dibawah sana.

"Aaahh.. Jongie fashhter.."

"Are you ok?" Jongin seakan mengejek Kyungsoo yang tak tahan dengan orgasme yang hampir mencapainya.

"I'm close. AHHH!" cairan Kyungsoo berlomba-lomba keluar melalui lubang kecil itu. mengotori tangan Jongin yang masih setia mengurut pelan junior Kyungsoo hingga kembali terbangun.

Slurp...

"Spermamu enak sayang. Tapi aku yakin kualitasnya tidak bagus."

Kyungsoo mendengus kesal melihat tingkah Jongin yang seakan tahu segalanya.

"Jangan sok tahu." Dengan kesal, Kyungsoo memukul lengan Jongin keras. Yah.. paling tidak cukup membuat namja tampan itu mengerang sakit.

"Mianhae chagi. Sebagai gantinya, bagaimana kalau kau kuhangatkan hem?" wink dari Jongin langsung membuat Kyungsoo luluh. Namja itu mengangguk pelan tanpa tahu apa yang dia lakukan.

"Kalau begitu berbaliklah."

"Apa kau sangat suka posisi itu? lututku bisa sakit." Protes Kyungsoo saat dia tahu, Jongin akan melakukannya dengan doggy style.

"Hanya sebentar." Ucap Jongin sambil turun dari tempat tidur. ia mengambil sebuah suntikan baru lalu mengisinya dengan cairan berwarna bening. Obat perangsang ._.

"Mau apa kau dengan suntikan itu?" Kyungsoo bergidik ngeri saat melihat suntikan berukuran sedang dalam genggaman Jongin. Tak tahukah namja itu bahwa Kyungsoo fobia suntik sejak kejadian beberapa tahun yang lalu.

"Memasukkan cairan ini ke tubuhmu." Jawab Jongin santai lalu duduk dibelakang Kyungsoo. Ia harus menahan nafsunya saat melihat lubang Kyungsoo yang masih seindah dulu. Bahkan mungkin saat ini lebih indah lagi.

"Tahan sebentar ok?"

Kyungsoo hanya bisa meneguk salivanya kasar saat melihat Jongin melepaskan jarum dari suntikan itu. dia tahu, jika tanpa jarum suntik, maka Jongin akan memasukkan cairan itu seperti sebelumnya.

"A-Akh p-pelan pelan. Sakit Jongie."

Kyungsoo mencengkram sprei di bawahnya dengan erat. Merasakan suntikan bergerak semakin masuk dalam tiap saatnya.

"Ini sudah pelan Kyungie. Rileks saja." tanpa Jongin sadari, ia menjilat bibirnya yang terasa kering saat melihat hole Kyungsoo yang seakan memakan suntikan miliknya.

Kyungsoo hanya bisa diam. Ia berusaha merilekskan otot otot holenya agar suntikan itu bisa dengan cepat memasukinya. Nafas Kyungsoo memburu kala benda itu masuk dengan keras dan langsung menubruk prostatnya.

Jongin mulai menekan bagian belakang suntikan dan membuat cairan perangsang itu masuk kedalam tubuh Kyungsoo. Beberapa saat kemudian, dia tersenyum puas melihat Kyungsoo mulai menggeliat tak nyaman.

"Enghh Jongie ooohhh.. please touch mehh..." Kyungsoo membalikkan tubuhnya hingga berbaring terlentang di kasur tanpa memperdulikan suntikan yang belum keluar dari lubangnya.

Dengan wajah imutnya, Kyungsoo berusaha menggoda Jongin yang diam-diam mengocok juniornya sendiri. Kyungsoo melebarkan kakinya hingga Jongin bisa melihat holenya yang penuh dengan suntikan.

"I want yours... fuck my hole raw till it's bleed..."

Entah dari mana Kyungsoo belajar kata-kata itu. Jongin tidak perduli.

Jongin langsung menarik suntikannya keluar dari hole Kyungsoo. Dengan satu jarinya, Jongin berusaha merasakan lebih dan lebih kehangatan lubang Kyungsoo didalam sana.

"Hhh.. Jongie please Ahhhmm.. your cock.."

"Sejak kapan kau nakal Kyungie?"

Jongin menarik tubuh Kyungsoo hingga terduduk. Ia menciumi bibir ranum Kyungsoo dengan kasar. Sesekali menggigitnya hingga bibir itu menjadi bengkak dan sedikit berdarah.

"Hibur aku Kyungsoo. sentuh dirimu sendiri."

Diantara sadar dan tidak, Kyungsoo melakukan apa yang Jongin minta. Dia merangkak untuk mengambil suntikan yang dibuang Jongin tadi. Lalu berbaring dilantai dan mulai memasukkan suntikan itu perlahan-lahan ke lubangnya.

"Master.. benda ini oowhhh... makin dalam master.." Kyungsoo terus mendorong suntikan itu secara perlahan sambil menahan rasa sakit akibat benda sialan itu. wajahnya berubah menggoda dengan peluh di sekitarnya. Sesekali, Kyungsoo menggigit-gigit bibir bawahnya untuk memperkuat kesan sexy nya.

Jongin masih duduk manis diranjang Kyungsoo. Ia tengah memainkan smartphone ditangannya. Mungkin memainkan sebuah game untuk membunuh kejenuhan. Hey! Bagaimana bisa bocah ini jenuh sementara ada 'santapan' enak dihadapannya?

"Y-Yah! Jongie!" Kyungsoo menggeram pelan saat dia berusaha berjalan kendekati Jongin yang masih tak memperdulikannya. Dengan kasar, Kyungsoo menarik smartphone itu lalu membuangnya ke dinding.

"YA! Hand-"

Bruuk..

Belum sempat Jongin mengkhawatirkan smartphonenya, Kyungsoo telah lebih dulu mendorong tubuh Jongin hingga terlentang di tempat tidur. Dengan tidak sabaran, Kyungsoo merangkak menaiki tubuh Jongin. Lalu memposisikan suntikan yang setengah 'tertelan' holenya tepat di junior Jongin.

"Kau tidak memperdulikanku!" teriak Kyungsoo keras.

Dengan satu hentakan keras, Kyungsoo menurunkan tubuhnya hingga suntikan dalam holenya 'menabrak' junior Jongin. Sontak saja 'benda' itu langsung melesak dalam di hole Kyungsoo yang sangat rapat.

"AKH! / ARGH!" mereka berdua mendesah keras dalam perasaan sakit dan nikmat.

Kyungsoo meremas baju Jongin demi malampiaskan rasa sakitnya. Dia yakin holenya sudah berdarah sekarang.

"Siapa suruh kau mendorongnya terlalu keras eum?" Jongin yang mengerti kesakitan Kyungsoo hanya terkekeh pelan.

"YA! jangan tertawa! Habis kau mengacuhkanku." Kyungsoo mempoutkan bibirnya saat Jongin tetap saja tertawa.

"Maaf. Habis kau kurang menggoda. Jadi aku lihat-lihat foto Miranda Kerr dulu di ponsel."

Jongin tertawa keras saat melihat wajah Kyungsoo yang tak berekspresi.

Beberapa saat kemudian Jongin berhenti tertawa karena ekpresi Kyungsoo yang tak berubah sama sekali.

"Sudah tertawanya?" tanya Kyungsoo dingin.

"K-Kyungsoo hyung. A-aku hanya bercanda."

Kyungsoo mendengus sebal. Ia bangun dari tubuh Jongin lalu mencabut suntikan yang berlumuran darah dari lubangnya.

"Aku benci Jongin! Makan tuh suntikan!" Kyungsoo langsung berjalan cepat meninggalkan kamar.

BRAK...

Jongin hanya bisa diam saat melihat Kyungsoo yang mengambek lalu keluar dari kamarnya sendiri tanpa busana sama sekali. hahaha lucunya...

Tunggu...

"KYUNGSOO KAU BELUM PAKAI BAJU!"

Jongin berusaha membuka pintu kamar Kyungsoo. Tapi sia-sia karna pintu itu dikunci dari luar.

"KYUNGSOO HYUNG BUKA PINTUNYA!"

"KYAA! TUAN MUDA MANA BAJUMU?!"

Dan Jongin hanya bisa facepalm mendengar teriakan nyaring dari seorang maid.

"Huft... yang melihat tubuh bugil Kyungsoo bukan aku saja sekarang. Nasib punya pacar innocent."

Hening beberapa menit...

"KYUNGIE KITA UDAH PACARAN BELOM SIH?! GUE LUPA NANYA TADI!"

"ENGGAK JONGIE! LO GAK BAKAL JADI PACAR GUE! GUE BENCI SAMA LO!"

.

Gereja itu kini telah penuh dengan banyak orang. Mereka tampak tak sabar menyaksikan kedua anak adam itu untuk mengikat janji di depan Tuhan.

Didepan altar, seorang namja tampan berjas hitam tengah sabar menunggu sang memelai 'wanita' uhuk 'uke'. Tak henti-hentinya senyum terurai dari bibir sexynya. Membuat beberapa yeoja di sana menjerit histeris.

Alunan piano mulai terdengar. Membuat sang namja tampan itu membalikkan tubuhnya untuk melihat calon pasangannya.

Namja itu menerima tangan sang pasangan dari appanya.

"Jaga dia."

"Tentu appa." Namja itu tersenyum lagi pada appa mertuanya.

"Baiklah. Apa upacaranya bisa kita mulai?"

Kedua mempelai mengangguk pasti.

"Kita mulai upacaranya. Kau, Kim Joonmyeon bersediakah kau menerima Do Yixing sebagai pasanganmu dalam sehat maupun sakit? Hingga maut memisahkan kalian?"

"Ya. aku bersedia."

"Dan aku Do Yixing. Bersediakah kau menemani Kim Joonmyeon dalam suka maupun duka, dalam kaya maupun miskin hingga maut memisahkan kalian?"

"Y-ya. saya bersedia."

"Dengan ini saya nyatakan kalian sebagai suami istri. Mempelai pria silahkan mencium mempelai.. um... pria yang satunya."

Dengan satu detik hitungan jam, kedua bibir iru bertemu dalam sebuah kecupan manis, dan lembut.

"Oooh... lihat mereka. romantis sekali." seorang namja manis memperhatikan gerak gerik kedua pengantin itu dengan intens.

"Aku lebih romantis darinya."

Namja manis itu seketika memukul bahu sang namja tampan.

"KePD-an. Mana ada namja romantis yang mengacuhkan namja manis sepertiku hanya untuk miranda kerr?" Namja manis yang diketahui bernama Kyungsoo itu mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Hyung aku hanya bercanda saat itu. kenapa kau menanggapnya serius?"

"Habis kau menyebalkan!"

"Jika kau mengijinkanku untuk melakukan itu lagi, aku yakin kau akan puas. Otte?"

Duak..

Jongin sukses jatuh kelantai dengan mimisan hebat di hidungnya.

"JAUHKAN WAJAHMU DARIKU HIDUNG BELANG!"

.

"Kyaa chukkae hyung. Akhirnya kalian menikah setelah sekian lama." Kyungsoo heboh sendiri saat mendekati Suho dan Yixing yang tengah berkeliling pesta.

"Ah.. ya begitulah." Yixing berusaha mencairkan kegugupannya.

"Yaaa... kalian menikah dalam usia 29 tahun." Tiba-tiba Jongin datang dengan membawa sepiring cemilan di tangannya.

"Jangan meledek Jong! Kami hanya mencari waktu yang tepat." Ucap Suho yang sebenarnya lebih mirip membela diri.

"Tapi kalian sudah punya anak dan menyembunyikannya selama 12 tahun hyung. Lihat, bahkan Joonxing sudah puber."

Sontak keempat pasang mata itu beralih pada Joonxing yang tengah PDKT dengan kucing tetangga. Eh! Maksudnya anak tetangga yang lebih tampan darinya. Uke agresif -_-

"Tapi usaha kalian berhasil. Appa dan eomma saja sampai tidak sadar kalau anaknya melahirkan di umur 17 tahun." Ledek Kyungsoo sambil menyikut Yixing.

"YA! tidak bisakah kau diam? kami berdua sudah di marahi habis-habisan sebulan lalu karena menyembunyikan Joonxing. Kau mau buat kami stress dini?"

"Salah siapa bikin anak diluar nikah." Jongin dan Kyungsoo mengendikkan bahu mereka.

"Kalian pikir ini gara-gara siapa?! Ini karna kalian berbuat tidak senonoh 12 tahun yang lalu!"

Seketika mata Jongin dan Kyungsoo membulat sempurna. Apa kedua kakaknya itu tahu 'permainan' mereka dulu?

"Maksud hyung apa?" Kyungsoo berusaha menstabilkan laju jantungnya (?)

"Saat kau melakukan itu dengan Jongin dulu. Saat umurmu baru 7 tahu Kyung, Joonmyeon hyung melihat dan langsung menyerangku yang baru saja datang saat itu. MENYERANGKU DI LORONG RUMAH!" ucap Yixing dengan penekanan penuh di akhir kalimatnya.

"Dan saat kalian melakukannya lagi 2 bulan lalu, aku menyerang Yixing lagi. Fine, selamat untuk kalian yang selalu bisa meningkatkan libidoku." Kembali, Kyungsoo dan Jongin harus menahan malu mereka karna tertangkap basah melakukan 'itu'. "Dan kalian tahu apa hasilnya?"

Wajah Kyungsoo dan Jongin berubah menjadi tatapan ingin tahu.

"Aku hamil lagi. Fine, Kim Joonmyeon. Semua orang akan segera mengetahui semuanya." Akhirnya Yixing berjalan pergi meninggalkan mereka bertiga.

"YA! Yixing jangan ngambek dong." Suho mengejar Yixing tanpa menghiraukan Jongin dan Kyungsoo terdiam ditempat dengan wajah merah.

"Diam kau setan! Kau tidak akan dapat jatah sampai 1 tahun kedepan!"

"MWO?! Yixing Mianhae!"

.

"Kau tahu apa yang aku pikirkan hyung?"

"Iya. Sepertinya kita tidak boleh melakukan 'itu' lagi."

"Tidak bukan itu."

Jongin menatap Kyungsoo dalam.

"Ku pikir ini waktu yang tepat."

Jantung Kyungsoo berdegup kencang. Dia merasakan aura aneh tapi menyenangkan keluar dari diri Jongin.

"J-Jongin apa yang kau lakukan?" pekik Kyungsoo lirih saat Jongin mulai bersimpuh dihadapannya. tangan Jongin meraih tangan kecil Kyungsoo lalu mengenggamnya erat.

"Kyungie. Kyungieku yang manis, imut, dan cantik. Aku tahu aku melakukan hal yang sangat salah dulu. Aku masih kecil dan aku tidak mengerti apa yang aku lakukan. Tanpa tanggung jawab apapun, aku pergi meninggalkanmu begitu lama. Saat aku mulai dewasa, aku mengerti bahwa aku sudah merebut hal yang paling penting bagimu. Maka dari itu, aku belajar keras hingga bisa kembali ke Korea dengan cepat dan bertemu denganmu. 12 tahun bukanlah waktu yang cukup singkat. Saat aku kembali pun, aku ragu kau akan menerimaku kembali."

Kyungsoo masih terdiam di posisinya begitu juga Jongin.

"Dan benar, kau menolakku. Tapi aku tidak menyerah. Karna aku mengejar tanggung jawab dan juga cintaku. Kyungie, would you be mine?"

Hening diantara mereka. Kyungsoo diam dan kehilangan semua kata-kata nya. Begitu pula Jongin yang masih setia menunggu.

Tes..

Setetes air mata membasahi pipi Kyungsoo. diikuti dengan tetesan-tetesan lainnya.

"Hiks... maaf Jongin."

Jongin langsung berdiri dari bersimpuhnya. Menarik Kyungsoo kedalam pelukan hangatnya.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku mengerti jika kau menolakku Kyungie. I'm fine."

"T-Tidak aku hanya mau bilang..."

Jongin memandang Kyungsoo penuh harap. Ia berharap, hidupnya tidak akan terenggut setelah ini karna kehilangan Kyungsoo.

"PASTUR! DIMANA PASTURNYA?! ADA ORANG MAU MENIKAH DISINI!"

"Y-Ya! Kyungie kenapa kau berteriak-teriak begitu?" Jongin berusaha menenangkan Kyungsoo yang kini sudah menjadi objek pandangan.

"Apa? Aku hanya mau kita menikah secepatnya. Ayo kita cari pasturnya."

Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Jongin, Kyungsoo langsung menarik Jongin kedalam gereja.

Dan hidup mereka bahagia selamanya...

Ah... tidak juga. Mungkin ada sedikit pertengkaran diantara mereka setelah menikah. Tapi itu bukan sebuah masalah besar. Mereka hanya membutuhkan saling percaya, sabar, komunikasi, dan... Cinta.

"JONGIN KAU KEMANAKAN POPOK JONGSOO?!"

.

.

END

.

A/N: ._.

Saya menistakan kaisoo lagi... *pundung*

Gak banyak bacot deh. Semoga suka~ maaf banyak typo *bow*

Last,

Mind to Review? ^^


End file.
